Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta: Episode 9 Aftermath
by TheTrueAnonymousOne
Summary: At the end of Episode 9, All of the girls get into contact with Rusian after feeling that Ako's explaination about her relationship with Rusian is corrupting them, so here's my take on what happened afterwards when everything is explained to Rusian.


**(A/N: For those who are curious. at the end of episode nine, the girls all go to Rusian for help and when he sees them in the anime, each girl changes to them wearing Apricot's outfit, so I decided to go with that by having each girl when chatting in Legendary Ace as "/Apricot" so it could be like each girl is switching back and forth to show who's currently chatting with Rusian.)**

Rusian sat there in the digital tavern within Legendary Ace as he listened to the constantly shifting conversations of all four girls on a single account while trying with all of his might to understand the situation that was going on at the moment. Rusian had originally spent the night grinding on his own to gain levels since everyone else in the Alley Cats guild were attending a sleepover at Kyo's house. Tonight had been a rather un-eventful night so Rusian had planned to log off early enough so he could go to sleep early when suddenly Kyo's character, Apricot logged into the tavern and proceeded to approach him and then assault him with all sorts of chat messages.

"Okay, so let me get this straight..." Rusian said, as he held his head in his hand, "You guys decided to question Ako about the subject of our relationship and feel that the answer is corrupting you, so now you're coming here to ask for my help?"

"Rusian, they're being me-" Ako/Apricot said before being shoved away from the keyboard by Kyo

"We need your help, please!" Kyo/Apricot said, "We need you to tell us how you deal with her!"

"Deal with Ako how?" Rusian asked

"Just tell us how you deal with her craziness on a day-to-day basis?" Akane/Apricot yelled

"Are you serious?" Rusian said, sighing "You guys have been around Ako as much as I have, so you should know how to deal with her as well!"

"Please help us!" Nanako/Apricot yelled, "I can feel her influence seeping into my mind!"

"Okay, fine!" Rusian said, groaning, "Can you please let Ako tell me what she told you exactly?"

 ***switch to Kyo's Room***

All four girls stood there waiting as Ako typed in exactly what she told Nanko, Akane, and Kyo earlier and then all four girls just waited there paitently for Nishimura to respond to them.

 ***switch to Nishimura's Room***

Nishimura just sat there for a few moments while his mind digested exactly what Ako had told the girls before something clicked in his mind.

"Hold on..." Nishimura said, "If this is correct, then Ako..."

 ***switch to Legendary Ace***

"Earth to Rusian!" Akane/Apricot shouted impatiently, "Did you go AFK?"

"No, it's just..." Rusian said, "Can you put Ako on for me, please?"

"..." Apricot remained silent before suddenly speaking, "Yes, Rusian?"

"Ako, I read your explaination and I have to agree with you there," Rusian said, "it would be sad if a married couple refused to marry each other in-game and married someone else."

 ***switch to Kyo's Room***

 _'EHHHHH!' Akane, Kyo and Nanako all mentally screamed, "HE'S SIDING WITH AKO?!"_

 ***switch to Legendary Ace***

"The problem here is that your current explaination has one major flaw in it" Rusian said

"A flaw, what flaw? Ako/Apricot said

"The flaw is that we were married in-game first" Rusian stated, "IF we follow your theory, it would only then be logical for us to become a couple until we're old enough to get married, but when I asked to go out with you, you said no."

 ***switch to Kyo's Room***

Ako sat there as she read Rusian's responce and then remained silent for a minute before she suddenly launched herself out of the chair she was sitting in

"WHAT~!" Ako screamed, freaking out

 ***switch to Legendary Ace***

"Nice move, Rusian..." Akane/Apricot said, "Ako's now freaking out over the revelation that you just told her..."

"I had a feeling that this might happen..." Rusian said, sighing once again, "Can you please get her back on here so I can finish?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Rusian..." Akane/Apricot said, "I think you might have broken her mind when corrected her flaw."

"just try and get her back on, please?" Rusian said

 ***switch to Nishimura's Room***

Nishimura groaned as he leaned back in his chair and began to think about his next move for a few moments when a sudden responce appeared from Apricot that pulled him back into the game.

 ***switch to Legendary Ace***

"I'm here, Rusian..." Ako/Apricot said, "What else do you need to say to me?"

"Ako, I never meant to upset you or anything with my comments, but I just wanted to let you know that it was wrong, but we can still make it right" Rusian said, as Nishimura gulped in real life before sending the last of his responce, "Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me, not on Legendary Ace, but in real life?"

 ***switch to Kyo's Room***

All four girls just stood there in silence afer reading Rusian's latest post to Ako, with Akane, Kyo, and Nanako each lightly blushing in surprise, while Ako was blushing heavily in shock and surprise. Kyo then realized what Nishimura was doing and decided to help push Ako the rest of the way there.

"Ako, if we take your theory and base it in the way that Nishimura put it, then doesn't that mean that Nishimura is now feeling sad that you've turned him down?" Kyo said, as she placed a hand on Ako's shoulder, "I think you should agree to this, so that you can make sure no other girl gets Nishimura..."

Ako looked up at Kyo with a hint of surprise in her eyes, before she looked at the computer and nodded, while typing in her responce.

 ***switch to Legendary Ace***

"Okay, what time will you pick me up?" Ako/Apricot asked

"How about 4:00?" Rusian asked

"Okay!" Ako/Apricot said, before going quiet again

"Ako?" Rusian asked

"Wrong, she just stood up and is now blushing pretty badly" Kyo/Apricot said, smiling at Rusian, "I guess this means you and Ako are now a couple in real life as well?"

"Possibly, we have to make sure tomorrow..." Rusian said, "I want to do it, but the final choice is up to her"

"Seriously, though..." Akane/Apricot said, "How the hell do you always seem to be able to handle Ako like it's no big deal?"

 ***switch to Kyo's Room***

All three girls just stood there and waited for Nishimura to respond to them in the game chat, but were suddenly surprised when Rusian suddenly logged off.

"He's seriously not going to tell us?" Akane said, sighing before looking at the game, "huh? someone sent you a private message, Kyo-Sempai."

"might as well open it before we leave" Kyo said, as she took the mouse and opened the private message, "It's from Rusian and it's from earlier?"

Ako, Akane, Kyo, and Nanako all gathered around the screen and read the message before each girl's face suddenly turned scarlet from the message that he had left them.

"I can't believe he would write such a cheesy answer..." Akane said, trying to act like her tough self while still blushing

"That's my Rusian..." Ako said, sniffling a bit as she wiped a tear from her eye

"No, I can understand this logic perfectly..." Kyo said, smiling, "well, girls, what say we get back to bed?"

"Yeah, we need to get our beauty sleep so we can make sure Ako's ready for her date tomorrow!" Nanako said

Kyo nodded as she looked at the private message one more time before logging out of her account and then following the others back to her room so they could go back to sleep.

 **"The way that I can handle Ako so well is not all that complicated because when you truly care about someone, something changes within you that makes it much easier to deal with that person on a regular basis. The quirks that would normally get on your nerves don't bother you as much anymore and eventually, it may even get to the point that you slowly become use to those quirks and may even start to bother you when they stop doing it. I'm not sure whether this is love or not, but this is how I'm able to deal with Ako in a way that you can't, because of how much I care about her."**


End file.
